


I'm on Fire

by Poledancingdinos



Category: Sand Castle (2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poledancingdinos/pseuds/Poledancingdinos
Summary: You’d been sleeping with Sy for years, in fact, the two of you knew each other as much as any couple would except that what you had was not a relationship. He’d made himself very clear in the beginning that he was not looking for a commitment, only for someone to quench his thirst while he was on leave.When he announced that he was transferring to the local base, and wouldn’t be deployed again, you’d thought, naively, that he would reconsider his stance on relationships. Then he had shown up at your door with a bottle of whiskey and a jumbo pack of condoms and you instantly knew that nothing had changed.
Relationships: Captain Syverson (Sand Castle)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I'm on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song titled "I'm on Fire"  
> Extended version of a song drabble written in honor of my 400 follower milestone on tumblr

You’d been sleeping with Sy for years, in fact, the two of you knew each other as much as any couple would except that what you had was not a relationship. He’d made himself very clear in the beginning that he was not looking for a commitment, only for someone to quench his thirst while he was on leave.

When he announced that he was transferring to the local base, and wouldn’t be deployed again, you’d thought, naively, that he would reconsider his stance on relationships. Then he had shown up at your door with a bottle of whiskey and a jumbo pack of condoms and you instantly knew that nothing had changed.

It took every ounce of your willpower to not let him in. You gave him an ultimatum right there on your welcome mat and he’d chosen to turn around, get back into his beaten old pick-up truck and leave. After that, you let yourself look at other men for the first time since meeting Sy. You’d agreed to the odd first date here and there, but things never progressed any further.

Of course, the one time you are out on a second date, Sy is sitting in a corner booth of the bar with a bunch of his friends. You try ignoring him, but his laughter can be heard throughout the room. Flustered, you excuse yourself, rushing towards the bathroom shielded behind the kitchen. Before you can push through the door, a hand wraps around your wrist, making you turn.

“What do you want, Sy?”

“You, actually.”

“If you hadn’t noticed, that’s my date out there.”

“He could never make ya feel as good as I do.”

You sigh in annoyance, pulling your hand from his hold, ready to walk away. Sy cups your cheeks, pressing his forehead to yours.

“I’ll make ya a deal,” he pleads softly, his deep voice making you shiver. “Hear me out. If ya like what I have to say, ya come home with me, if not, say the word and I’m gone.”

You don’t answer, too busy fighting the urge to lean into his warm touch.

“Every second I’m away from ya it’s like there’s this fire under my skin that I can’t put out. I can’t stop thinkin’ about ya or the way your body feels against mine like it was made just for me.”

Your thighs clench, your body unconsciously searching to relieve the heat in your core. “It doesn’t matter. You said –”

“I know what I said, and I’m askin’ ya for another chance. I want ya to be mine, not just for tonight.”

You contemplate his words, trying to detect any hint of dishonesty but his eyes are so sincere. Gone is his typical bravado, he’s allowing you to see a rare moment of vulnerability. You realize that he is terrified you will refuse him. You swallow thickly, willing your voice not to fail you.

“Sy, I don’t think I could handle it if you walked away from me again. I need to know that you’ve thought this through and that you won’t wake up tomorrow regretting what you said while you were drunk because you were looking to get laid.”

“I’m not drunk,” he promises. “And I have thought about this. You are all I want.”

A chorus of giggles pulls you out of the moment and Sy steps away, plastering his back to the wall opposite you. Two girls stumble by and into the bathroom, both looking so drunk you aren’t sure who is supporting who.

When you’re both alone once again, you are the one to move into Sy’s space. You gently place your hands on his chest, unconsciously drifting over his heart.

“I’m not saying no, but I can’t say yes like this, so I’m gonna go out there and have him take me ho-”

“The fuck, no -”

“Sy, please. You’ve waited this long; you can wait one more night. I’m not gonna walk out of here with some other guy right in front of him.”

You lean up, placing a chaste kiss on his scruffy cheek.

“I’ll find you,” you promise before walking away, returning to the table you and your date were occupying.

Sy waits for a second then slowly walks back to his rowdy army buddies. He tries to be subtle as he watches you pick up your purse and jacket from the back of the chair. Your date frowns, obviously concerned about whatever is making you request to leave so abruptly. He drops a few bills on the table then steps around to put a hand on your lower back as he guides you to the door.

One of Sy’s friends slams a bottle of beer in front of him, drawing his attention away for a second. By the time he looks at the door again, you are both gone. He sighs, wrapping his hand around the neck of the bottle and brings it to his lips, taking a long pull of the cool liquid.

***

Sy ends up going home early, too distracted with the thought of you and your date. He knows that asking the guy to take you home wouldn’t involve an invitation into your bed but Sy just can’t help but picture it anyway and it’s killing him. Still, he loves that you were determined to let the poor guy down easy rather than just walking out on him and never calling him back. Your good nature is one of the many things he loves about you.

Sy steps into his apartment, throwing his key and wallet on the counter and collapses backwards on the couch. His head has barely touched the armrest when he hears a knock at the door. For a second he thinks of ignoring it, expecting it to be a neighbor complaining about his late return, but the knocking persists.

With a groan, he pulls himself off the couch, making his way to the door. He turns the knob, opening up just as another series of knocking starts. Sy freezes, brows flying up in surprise.

“I told you I’d find you,” you greet, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

Sy’s face instantly softens, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. “I thought you also said I could wait one more night.”

You look up into Sy’s eyes, but his blue orbs are fixed on your mouth. Your tongue darts out, wetting your upper lip then you pull the bottom one between your teeth, biting it nervously. ****

“I guess I couldn’t.”

That is all it takes for his restraint to fail completely and his lips meet yours in a feverish kiss unlike any you’ve shared before. His hands find your waist, pressing your body to his and holding you so tightly you’re sure his fingers will leave bruises. You wouldn’t have it any other way.

All too soon, he pulls back, leaving you chasing his lips and panting hard. He smirks at your impatience.

“Get that ass in here and let me make up for all the time I’ve wasted.”

You don’t need to be told twice. You’ve never been in his new apartment, so you step inside, waiting for him to close the door and let him take your hand in his to guide you through the darkness.

“Where’s your favorite girl?” you ask, glancing around the room.

“Right here.” He looks at you over his shoulder, smirking from ear to ear.

You slap his arm playfully. “You know what I mean.”

“Aika’s on base for the week with the rest of the K9 unit.”

He flips on a small light in his bedroom then turns, taking your other hand in his and walking backwards through the threshold. He sits on the bed pulling you to straddle his lap with your knees on the mattress. Your arms instinctively wrap around his neck, playing with cropped hair on his nape.

“I’m really sorry I took ya for granted. I told myself I was protectin’ ya by keepin’ things casual, but the truth is I was just scared to admit how much I care about ya. Can ya forgive me?”

You slide both hands up to cup his bearded jaw, smoothing your thumbs over the apples of his cheeks.

“Yes, I forgive you. It hurt when you left that night but at least you didn’t play with my feelings. It took you a little longer to realize what you want and that’s okay. I respect that you needed more time to figure things out.”

“I will never let ya go again,” he vows before crashing his lips on yours.

Sy’s nimble fingers find their way under the hem of your sundress, pushing it up your thighs. You lift your body just enough for him to gather the fabric above the swell of your ass and slowly pull it over your head. Sy releases an appreciative groan, looking over your body before attacking the exposed skin of your breasts, sucking and biting until he leaves little purple marks. You grind your hips down on his growing bulge, leaving little wet streaks on the crotch of his jeans.

Sy’s shirt is the next item to fall to the ground, revealing his toned chest and stomach. Your nails scratch lightly through the thick hair on his torso before pushing his back onto the mattress. His gaze is full of lust as he watches you, waiting for your next move.

Your lips find his neck, kissing a trail down to his stomach and nipping playfully at his hips as you slip off the bed to kneel between his legs. He moves just enough to allow you to peel off his jeans and smirks at you when you realize he is going commando. Once his bottom half is bare, you stand freeing your breasts from the confines of your bra and dropping your panties to the floor.

You turn to the nightstand, opening the top drawer where, sure enough, you find a familiar box of condoms. You’re frozen in place for a second, noticing the package is still unopened.

“You okay, bug?” Sy leans up on his elbows, eyebrows drawn together in worry.

“Have you been with anyone else since we first got together?”

“No, I haven’t.” His frown deepens, visibly confused.

It warms your heart to find out that after all that time he had never once slept with another woman. Neither of you needed to be faithful to the other, yet you had both chosen to be. You drop the box back in the drawer, instead pouncing on Sy and straddling him once again.

“What -”

“I’m on birth control; I wanna feel you. Is that okay?”

Sy wraps his arms around your waist, flipping you onto your back so your head is on the pillows.

“It’s more than okay but there’s one more thing I gotta do first.”

Sy shuffles down the bed, positioning your legs over his shoulders and kissing down your inner thighs. His beard still tickles your skin, but you soon forget all about it when his mouth meets your cunt.

One of your hands finds the back of his shaved head, scrambling for something to hold onto. He releases one of your thighs, offering his hand and you immediately interlock your fingers with his. His tongue teases your folds, licking long strips that stop just shy of that spot that craves him so desperately. He slowly works you open, tongue darting into your tight core.

“Sy, stop teasing,” you moan, grinding on his mouth in search of more friction.

His free hand lays flat on your stomach, keeping you from getting your way. Finally, he starts to circle your clit with the flat of his tongue, making you throw your head back at the sudden rush of pleasure. Your moans egg him on, and you soon feel the coil start to tighten in your stomach.

“Don’t… Don’t stop,” you beg.

He glances up at you with his deep blue eyes darkened with lust. He holds your gaze as he sucks on your pearl, watching your features as the coil snaps and your orgasm washes over you.

Sy wipes his beard with the back of his hand and moves up over your body. He places his forearm by your head, holding his weight as he takes himself in hand, stroking lazily at his throbbing cock. Your eyes flutter open, though you aren’t sure when you had closed them. You feel heat rushing to your cheeks when you notice the way Sy is looking at you.

“What?” you giggle, still a little out of breath.

“You are so damn beautiful, darlin’.”

You wrap your legs around his waist, tilting your pelvis so the head of his dick is lined up with your cunt.

“Please, Sy. I need you.”

He tips his head down, and you exchange a heated kiss as he pushes into your core with a low groan. The stretch burns a little after so long apart, but it soon fades away, leaving nothing but the satisfying fullness. He stays still for a moment, setting his forehead on yours as he concentrates on fighting off his peek.

“You still with me, baby?”

Sy nods, taking a deep breath. He begins to thrust at an infuriatingly slow pace and resists all your attempts to coax him into fucking you properly. His hand glides over the curve of your ass and up your stomach to settle on your breast. He pinches your nipple, making you gasp, then rolls it between his thumb and his index.

His lips lock onto your neck, leaving a series of open-mouthed kisses along your pulse point and down to your clavicle. He’s really going all out, trying to provide you with as much pleasure as he can all at once. Your nails drag across his back, undoubtedly leaving marks in their wake but you don’t care.

“It’s okay, Sy. You don’t have to hold back.”

“Won’t last long if I don’t,” he mumbles into the crook of your neck.

“I don’t care. Want you to feel good too.” You turn your head, nuzzling his cheek until he grants you access to his lips.

Sy soon does as he is told, grabbing hold of your waist and starts to move at an increasingly rapid pace, lips still locked on yours. He bottoms out with every thrust and makes a point of grinding his pelvis on your clit as he does. 

He shifts one last time, finding that spot inside you that makes you see stars and you can’t help the little cry that escapes your lips.

“Right there, please don’t stop.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, darlin’.”

It’s too much and not enough all at once. His hands, his lips, his cock, all the sensations combined cause your body to light up in pleasure, but you still need one more thing to push you over the edge. The muscles in your core begin to clench and Sy’s movements are increasingly more erratic.

“I’m so close, Sy. Let go with me.”

Your words are his undoing, and his body stiffens above you. Your own pleasure comes crashing over you like a riptide and you tighten your hold around Sy, clinging to him as your body shudders.

You lay there for a while, catching your breaths and Sy blanketing your body with all 200 lbs of his own, much too blissed out to even roll over. You feel him grow soft and almost immediately there is an uncomfortable wetness running down the cleft of your ass.

“Sy, we need to get up if you plan on us sleeping in this bed.”

He pushes himself up with much less of a fuss than you expected. You raise an amused eyebrow at him in question.

“Well, I sure as hell ain’t lettin’ ya leave,” he explains, moving out of the room to what you assume is the bathroom. He returns with a wet rag and diligently wipes the product of your combined releases off your legs and ass. Thankfully, there is only a small wet spot on the sheets which you can probably ignore by simply crushing your bodies together on one side of the bed.

Sy digs through his dresser drawers, pulling out a shirt and a pair of underwear that you know for a fact went missing the last time you had sex at his old apartment.

“You kept my panties? And moved them along with the rest of your things from your old place?”

“Well, I found ‘em between the couch cushions after the last time you left so I just washed ‘em with the rest of my clothes and put ‘em away, hopin’ you’d eventually spend the night with me again.”

He hands you the clothes, waiting for you to slip them on before he switches off the lights. He crawls into bed beside you and pulls the blankets over you both. You curl up on your side and Sy pulls you to him, plastering his front to your back with one arm possessively over your mid section.

“See, I told ya. You were made just for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://poledancingdinos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
